Team Three's Introduction!
---- An alarm sounding caused Nanako to force his eyes open to use his arm in an almost futile attempt to swat the noise away. Before finally sighing, Nanako managed to get out of bed then without warning he had slammed his fist down onto the alarm clock, utterly destroying it. Annoying damn thing... Nanako thought to himself before making a "tch" noise, getting up he headed into his kitchen. ---- "TIME TO GET UP!" a deep voice reverberated throughout the caves that Kidan and Kudan would call home, forcing them to both jump out of bed and scramble for their articles of clothing, slapping it on before racing out into the kitchen. They both sat, next to one another like usual, with their father Kai staring at them intently. "Do you know what day it is?" Kai asked the girls, they looked at one another quizzically, before finally smiling at one another, and saying at once. "GRADUATION DAY!" "That's right!" Kai exclaimed, his booming voice seemingly filling the entirity of the mountains itself. "You're of age to become a full-fleged Genin, a rare occasion for all Hyōkaigakure shinobi." he nodded his head, looking out the entrance of the cave gazing at the landscape of the Land of Brine. "Now, being a Genin isn't easy work, not like those other shinobi countries, where Genin are treated like children. Not here, you are treated as Shinobi, a Genin or not, a shinobi gets the respect they deserve." Kai began his ensemble about how they are now of age and not his "little girls" anymore. Oh gosh... Here it goes... Kidan thought to herself. Not again... Kudan thought to herself. ---- A few hours later. ---- "Welcome, students of the academy..." a shinobi donning the Hyōkaigakure colours with a gruff voice called out from the podium he was placed at. "We are gathered here today in a momentous occasion, you are all of age to where you recieve the rank of Genin, and get put into your teams. Remember, teams are made of four Genin, plus their squad leader, which is a Jonin, your squad leader will handle all your training and growth from there, and sadly, our journies together, will come to an end." After he said this the man paused for a moment, expecting some heart-felt emotion, when he noticed there wasn't any he resumed with his speech. "As you all know, when you reach the age of sixteen, you obtain the rank of Genin, not solely because you all have under-average skills, but because the Ninja Path is gruelling, and we had to change the age restrictions, since our villages ways of training prove to be... Deadly." he smiled at the students, who began to murmur amoungst themselves excitedly. "Now, I shall name out your names, to which team you belong, and then you will get your honorary headband!" he presented one, that had an intricate design of a cloud with two falling snow flakes. The Man called out the first team, the students walked up graciously, then accepted their headbands with pride, beaming as soon as they were able to call it theirs. The man called out the second team, they were less estatic, those students always seemed to never get along anyways... "Now, for Team Three, or Team Getsu, is Nanakao Seiuchi!" the shinobi smiled and scanned the crowds for Nanako. Nanako lazily gotten out of his seat, he was more irritated than anything, before snatching the headband from the shinobi, then walking back to his seat. "Kudan and Kidan Shirokuma." Kidan was the first to respone, grabbing her sister before walking down to the podium, grasping the headbands and walking to the side with it, each sister helping the other with their headbands. "Now for the final student with Getsu Tanaka, is..." ---- A small green-haired boy sat near the very back of the room. His attention had deviated from the matters at hand. Twiddling his fingers, he simply stared at the floor, seemingly enraptured by the boards. He couldn't hear anything, for he was far too busy with his own thoughts. His mind was elsewhere; outside in the snowy fields. What he wanted to be doing right now was...well...anything but sitting here. It was an unusually warm day, and he was sure his best friend would be ready to play, but today was especially important. Today was the day he would graduate from the academy, and become a full-fledged genin of Hyōkaigakure. His caretakers seemed excited, but frankly, he didn't care. "-Itsuki Sora!" The instructor boomed. The sudden noise caused Itsuki to jump. "Y-Yessir?" He managed, unsure of what was happening for a moment. "O-Oh, right..." He mumbled, slapping the palm of his hand against his forehead as he ran down to grab his headband. When his instructor offered it to him, he simply stared. It was really shiny and had a nice texture. He prodded the metal, and just stood there, much to the annoyance of the other students and the teacher. "Take it." His teacher urged, not in the mood to be standing in front of the class for much longer. Itsuki nodded, then shoved the forehead protector in his back pocket. After doing so, he quickly scampered back to his seat. ---- The instructor began to call out the rest of the teams. The students began to pile up in their groups, such was the case with Kidan and Kudan, who both gracefully fell to the side of Itsumi, Kidan and Kudan were accustomed to being everywhere together simply being away from one another would cause panic with the both of them, for their bond were thicker than blood. Nanako on the other hand gauntly walked with his shoulders slumped, a scowl on his face as he sat a bit aways from them. Great... Stuck with nobodies... Nanako thought to himself as he groaned loudly, a vein protruding on his forehead. Two little girls and a clumsy useless kid... Just great. he left his train of thought to wander what would happen should a battle would partake... Kidan and Kudan began whipsering amoungst themselves, then once they were finished they nodded to one another, turning to face Itsumi and Nanako, their faces both lit up with smiles. "Hey, I'm Kidan Shirokuma!" she announced, with a certain pride that a lioness would bear. "I-I'm Kudan Shirokuma!" Kudan chimed in, sounding as if she were a sheep in her sisters shadow. "We'd like to introduce ourselves, get to know each other." Kidan's voice boomed throughout the room, with some other Genin shooting glances towards her. Kudan on the other hand was red in the face, embarassed by her sisters actions, with that Kudan had tugged on Kidan's arm, with a slight shake of the head in a gesture for her twin to pipe down a little, which succeeded. ---- Itsuki looked to his side to see the girls. They seemed energetic, and loud, and annoying. In all honesty, Itsuki hated this. He wanted to go back home and play with the foxes. Right now would be the absolute best time to just run out into one of the open, snowy fields, and lie down right in the middle. He wanted to just quit, but then got an idea. Perhaps if he was so good, good enough to beat anyone here, maybe his caretakers would let him resign. That had to be it. If he showed he was the best, and absolutely destroyed any challenge in his way, there wouldn't be a reason for him to stay. To his thirteen year-old mind, it sounded like a genius idea. Clearly, he wasn't seeing the bigger picture. To him, this was just another thing that got between him, Iyoko, and his fox friends. "I'm Itsuki." He stated, his voice sounding a bit more confident than usual...only for a second. "Wait, so...when you said introduction, did you mean, like, just our names, or are we supposed to talk about ourselves?" He asked awkwardly. ---- Kidan stifiled out a laugh, then patted his head. "Introduce your name, then a few things, like me! I'm Kidan, I am the daughter of Kai, you probably heard of him since he is the Great Bear Sage afterall." Kidan said with glee, before chirping aloud. "I'm going to be the third Great Bear Sage, and follow in his footsteps!" Kidan announced boldly, a esteemed goal to be sure. Kidan then nudged her sister, Kudan to speak. "I-I'm K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K--" Kudan began to stutter, she wasn't use to talking to strangers, so Kidan slapped the backside if Kudan's head, before Kudan said loudly, and also swiftly. "I'm Kudan, I want to support Kidan no matter what!" she announced, showing a false bravado, before submitting back to her seat. Nanako looked at them all, scoffed, then went back to his thoughts. To him they weren't important enough to talk too. ---- After hearing the other girls speak, he sighed before bringing his gaze up to his mentor. The guy looked rugged, like a mountain man or something. To Itsuki, he seemed like more of the pirate or lumberjack kind of guy instead of a shinobi. He was tempted to ask the man something along the lines of "Where's your eyepatch?", but decided against it. "I already said my name; Itsuki Sora." He began. "I live with the arctic foxes; I don't have human parents. Uh...and my goal?" To be honest, there wasn't anything Itsuki really wanted to do, besides go home, of course. Though, if he said that, lumberjack man would most likely get mad. He already seemed like he was easy to agitate. But what was his goal? He had never really thought of that. There wasn't anything he wanted to do with his future; besides still be friends with Iyoko, of course. He didn't know how to reply. "I guess I don't have one." Itsuki stated rather lightheartedly. "I'll figure it out, though...can we go now?" He was ready to leave and go see Iyoko, she was probably ready to hang out by now. ---- The instructor looked at all the students split into their squadrons, with a brief nod he continued on with his speech. "Alright, now that was enough excitement for one day so go home and take the day off, since tomorrow you shall meet your squadron leader. They will catalogue your abilities, test you, and begin your training soon as they see fit. Final class... Dismissed!" he cheered, with the entire room filling with cheers, Kidan and Kudan were cheering, Nanako still remained indifferent to it all. ---- The Next Day... ---- The first one to meet at the designated bridge at 5:30AM was Nanako, who had one or two more bags under his eyes than usual. He watched the water calmly, taking in the beauty of the nature around him. He felt serene at this, but this serenity was short-lived as Kidan and Kudan came to the bridge. "I'm totally going to rock today!" Kidan said with a smug smirk, whilst punching the air a few times in her giddy and excitement for the first offical day of being a genin. Kudan on the other hand was less estatic, simply looking like she was just tired and still embarrassed by her twin sister. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure..." Kudan said in her usual hushed shy tone. Nanako groaned as the two girls made their way over to him. ---- Rushing to get to the meeting place he and the rest of his squad had been ordered to rendezvous at, Itsuki hustled down the dirt road. He wasn't in the least bir eager to begin his career as a shinobi, but couldn't deny that he was indeed curious. He had never really talked to the other members of his squad before; this would indeed be interesting. Maybe they'd even be his friends; they would be working with eachother. With these things in mind, he made his way over to the bridge. Passing up the first boy, Itsuki didn't even bat an eye towards him. Nanako hadn't ever been considered the nicest person at the academy, but everyone called a prodigy. Personally, Itsuki didn't see Nanako as anything special, nor did he have any desire to associate with him. He just walked by; not saying a word. The same was true for the two girls. He hadn't ever talked to them, either. They too would be passed up without a greeting. ----